Cody Sees Blonde (Revamp)
by DismalOrc29177
Summary: During TD Action, Bridgette and Lindsay broke up with Geoff and Tyler respectively. The reasons were devastating enough in where both of them decide to stay together and away from the rest of the cast for awhile. But a certain chestnut haired teen wanted to help make things right. Little did he know that the situation was going to make an interesting turn… (Written by Darkboy18)


**Hello TD fans, for this story apart from the stories I did previously, I wanted to do something else. I recently came across the story Cody Sees Blonde, and I thought: "I wonder if I can remake the story, without being a copycat." So I contacted the original author darkboy18 and I asked him about it, he approved and I showed him the story. Now I like to show the rest of you the remade story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Side note: If you do not like this story, you do not have to read it.**

* * *

Cody Sees Blonde Revamp

Whether in or out of the competition, there was always one consistency that kept rearing its accursed face: drama. Luckily for a certain sadist, he wasn't present to witness this… unprecedented turn of events.

"Get away from me!" A female voice shouted. Her voice was filled with anguish and devastation, she would even shove the instigator of her problem away from her with all the strength she mustered at the moment.

"Bridge, please… look I'm sorry that it happened, I really am!" Bridgette wouldn't even dare to look him in the eyes, she couldn't be bothered to see his saddened eyes, hear his half-assed apology… she couldn't bear to be in the same room with him.

The blonde surfer retreated back to her room, her nails dug onto the wooden door and she could see him, a person she once called her significant other, rushing to her, daring to explain himself more, but it would only add more nails to the coffin. She slammed it shut, the bridge of his nose almost hitting the door.

DJ and Trent pried him away from the door carefully. "C'mon man…" DJ spoke. "After what's happened, you gotta give Bridgette some space." The gentle giant's body went to guard the door.

"Let's just go, before things get worse." Trent said. Geoff huffed at his suggestion, but despite that, the party animal knew his friend was right.

Tyler would distance himself from the three. "We just gotta give them time bro, they're hurt pretty bad."

Trent in an unusual manner that was himself, scowled at him. "Wow. That means a lot coming from you." During that statement, he and DJ led Geoff away from the area, leaving Tyler to look down in guilt and later walk away in shame.

How could such drama happen between two people almost considered a power couple?

It happened several weeks ago. Geoff desired to do something new and create a guys night out. He invited Trent, DJ and even Tyler to take part in the night life. Being the party animal he was, he had the perfect idea: party in a "gentleman's" club. Tyler and Trent agreed to go with him, as long as the escapade stays between them. DJ was the only one who declined the invite, knowing his mother raised him better than this, his moral compass told him not to participate.

It was a helluva night, pole dancers here, a couple drinks and private lap dances there, only two of the partygoers had succumbed to the temptations that beguiled them.

Geoff was the first to surrender himself to lust. One of the dancers happened to grow fond of him, his physical attributes were the main thing. Geoff noticed that her body was quite sexy as well, her luscious lips, curvy hips and creamy skin. When she whispered in his ears, she seduced him with the goal of fulfilling their sexual fantasies, he leapt at the chance.

Going to a private place, they both lied on the bed, undressing themselves and ravaged each other the entire night. In that moment, it didn't matter that he ditched his friends, much less cheat on Bridgette. But what did matter was satiating their lusts and release the sexual tension that built up inside them. Him and Bridgette never did anything this far, so if this one night stand was gonna be his only chance in a while, he was going to take it.

Their tongues danced in their mouths, hands groping and teasing their chests. The dancer broke the kiss and moaned loudly in his ear as her tight, slutty body gripped his member, wanting to squeeze it some more. Geoff leaned down and started to suck on her neck and pumped into her faster… resulting in the sweet feeling of release.

He lied down on the bed beside her, he knew this wasn't romance exactly, just a one night stand. His mind then drifted to Bridgette, remembering that he definitely cheated on her. Geoff realizes that once she found out, it'd be splitsville for them.

So to him, it was better that she didn't.

When he went back, he made a cover story that he met a friend of his who partied in the same club and was staying in a nearby hotel.

As the guys including DJ got together, they wanted to discuss the party. Tyler cracked and confessed what went down on his end; he was surrounded by several fangirls, and some actually wanted to sleep with him. The difference between him and Geoff was that Tyler at least had the decency to use protection. There was also the fact that he actually felt guilty about his endeavor, he even wanted to muster up the courage to tell Lindsay.

But it was too late.

A photo of his unconscious figure with a girl was found by Harold. "Hey, what's this?" He says as everyone took glances at it. Faces contorted with anger were plastered on almost everyone's faces… all directed at Tyler. They knew full well what he did, the photo was enough evidence to convict him. But once Lindsay saw the damning photo, her heart shattered into pieces. She may be a ditzy blonde, but she knew what this was.

Her emotions ran wild, whether it was pushing Tyler to the ground and screaming at him. The cold feeling in her chest failed to go away, leaving her to wallow in her sorrow. The worst part of it was that she broke up with Tyler right then and there, retreating to her room and sobbing. Cody, Eva, Izzy, DJ, Trent, Harold, Justin, and Heather had a collective glare at the so called jock.

A couple days after Lindsay broke up with Tyler, Geoff was somehow swarmed with phone calls, from the same number. Afterwards, there was a text message with a picture that made his heart drop.

A picture of a positive pregnancy test. He immediately knew who it was… and attempted to hide it with much effort. But Bridgette wasn't stupid, she knew who to go to for the truth. With enough convincing, she was able to get DJ to tell the truth, with Trent sadly confirming all of it. No one had to be a genius to know that it culminated in the argument that finally split them up.

After the two breakups, the remaining cast decided that crowd control was in order. Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Eva, and even Trent decided to make sure Tyler and Geoff stay away from Bridgette and Lindsay. You can even bet that Heather and Leshawna threatened the two boys with physical violence.

One night, Bridgette asked Lindsay if she could bunk with her. Given the fact that both of them went through the same thing and are currently enduring the same pain, the blonde bombshell was willing to accommodate.

Early in the morning, Bridgette went into the kitchen, clad in a baby blue morning robe and pink fuzzy slippers in order to find something to drink, or eat. From that point, the surfer saw a certain geek, with two plates in hand, carrying breakfast.

They both froze in their tracks. "Hey." He silently said. Cody didn't want to wake anyone up, he feared that maybe his actions had done that already.

"Hey Cody, what are you doing up?" She asked.

"I uh… couldn't sleep. I got a little worried about you and Lindsay, so I got you guys some breakfast if that helps." He answers. He set the plate down and got two bottles of orange juice, cold to the touch.

Bridgette smiles at him. "That's really sweet of you. It's nice to know that there's a nice guy like you looking out for us."

Taking two forks and knives, he placed them onto the sides of the plate. "Yeah don't worry about it." He picked up the plates from the table. "Do you want to take this to your room or do you wanna…" He looked at the direction of Bridgette and Lindsay's room, then at the kitchen.

"Y'know what, I think I'd rather have this at my room, and I know Lindsay would too." She answers.

"Ok… uhh could you…" Cody gestured towards the bottles of orange juice, wanting Bridgette to get them since his hands are full.

"Uh, yeah sure." She took the two bottles and led Cody to her and Lindsay's room. From there, he saw a nightstand to place the plates on and a sleeping Lindsay on the bed.

He didn't want his perverted thoughts to ruin the good deed he went out of his way for. But how could he not fantasize about the sleeping blonde bombshell?

As he placed the breakfast down, he saw her bodily figure shaped and cloaked by the blankets. Such curvy hips, well toned thighs and obvious busty chest, he wondered why Tyler would commit such a lecherous act when he of all people had someone so stunning.

"Mmm." Lindsay awakened, a small smile plastered on her face as she stretched her arms.

"Good morning Lindsay." Bridgette said quietly.

Lindsay looked at Bridgette. "Good morning Bridgette." She then realized someone else was in the room. "Hi Cody, what brings you by?" She said cheerily.

"Oh, well I uh…" Cody stammered a bit, as she sat up, revealing her pink pajama top, and luscious mounds, "I got some breakfast for you guys, I got a little worried since you hadn't come out after…" His voice drifted away, not wanting to remind the two of their misfortune.

Bridgette sensed the uncomfortable state they were in. "Well, it was sweet of you to do this for us, right Lindsay?"

"Oh, totally!" She responds. "That was a nice thing for you to do Cody."

They all looked away from each other, each of them mired in their own thoughts.

"Look, I know that you're hearing this from a lot of people, but I… I'm really about what happened to you guys. I mean, I know I can get a little pervy… but no one deserves to get hurt like that. I think I'd rather get mauled by a bear again than cheat on someone I like."

"Heh." Bridgette chuckled. "Y'know, for me I've been wondering all this time… if Geoff was the same guy I fell for back on the island. When I thought Hollywood and this show was changing him… it wasn't new." She sat down on the bed, taking her plate and balancing it on her lap. "All this time, everything we've been through together, I wanted to see 'him' again. The guy who really cared for me, for all of us… when fame got to his head, he changed… for the worst. And after seeing that he got someone pregnant from sleeping with someone else; that was it for me… the Geoff I knew was gone… and he's not coming back."

Cody listened to Bridgette of all this… a good well-natured person, who's heart was shattered by an unfaithful idiot. The only thing he could do was sit beside her, their hands would touch. Eyes had met and they had wrapped each other in a warm caring embrace. Lindsay looked at them and decided to comfort her friends and joined the hug.

Minutes had passed and the two had finished their meals. For Bridgette, it became less gloomy and depressing with Cody and Lindsay around. As Cody was about to take the utensils and empty plates from them. The surfer reached out to him. "Hey, Cody." Bridgette called out. The geek turned his head to her in response. "Would you like to stay and talk with us for a bit, it be nice having someone else around."

"Oh, sure… I can do that." He responded with a smile.

"Oooh, can it be like a sleepover?" Lindsay got up to suggest. "We could just talk about whatever we want."

"Look, I'll just… heheh… drop by whenever I can." Cody responded. He knows that both of them are still recovering from their breakups, it be wrong to leave them behind, just as it would be wrong to take advantage of them.

"D'aww, you're like the best." Lindsay hugged Cody from behind, her chest firmly pressed on his back. He felt his breath hitch as he felt those warm, plushy breasts. He couldn't help himself anymore, as a certain lower appendage started to grow.

"Umm, I'll be right back." Cody rushed off the room, visibly blushing. Not knowing full well that Bridgette noticed such a growing member, she smiled inwards… for something stirred in her that was long closed off.

There was a certain part of herself that longed to come out again. It was that girl who loved to make out with Geoff at that point. But that girl was filled with desire, much less substantial to the emotion of love. Lindsay's cheery and bubbly nature made her feel things that made her giggle on the inside, and Cody's warm and compassionate nature made her heart melt. She didn't know what would've happened in the long run, yet she didn't care, her mind wandered to one thing: what would it feel like to be with those two intimately. Her coy smile returned, with a plan ready to be hatched.

But the question remained, even if she was willing to go through with it, would she regret it in the end?

"Y'know it wouldn't be bad for us Linds, having Cody around really cheered us up."

"It sure did. We should do this like, lots of times."

During the weeks that passed, an arrangement was made between the three of them. While Cody hasn't 'slept' in the bedroom with Lindsay and Bridgette, he did agree to bring them something to eat from time to time while keeping them company.

This went on for several weeks… so did Geoff and Tyler's attempts to win their lovers back. There was a fat chance of that happening, especially with everyone else preventing it. All of the tension that existed was unnerving towards many of the contestants… and by a miracle two things had happened.

The first was a mass text from Chris to everyone, stating that due to producer meetings and all that, the final episodes of TDA were placed on hold, so there was extra time to kill.

The second was a festival, all about cheese according to Owen. To him, it was the best thing that was happening right now, and it would've been best if everyone came. Some wanted to go, others wanted to leave the place and do their own thing. But some actually wanted to participate due to the prize money they would give out for eating the most cheese.

Lindsay and Bridgette didn't go, but Geoff and Tyler were dragged along. Cody was walking back, wanting to rest in his own room after a long day. Right now, he felt that ordering pizza was a good idea.

While that was happening, Lindsay and Bridgette kept each other company, conversing and the like.

"I can't believe there's a cheese festival and Owen convinced mostly everyone to come." Bridgette said, smiling at the whole ordeal.

"Oh, I love cheese… I bet the big guy enjoying himself right now." She smiled.

Bridgette took notice of it all, the majority of the cast mates gone, a text from Cody saying that he's coming back soon, they have the place to themselves and no one can interrupt them. She smiled inwardly.

"Hey Lindsay… I was wondering… have you seen how Cody's 'you know what' gets every time he's with us?" She wrapped a hand across Lindsay's shoulders, her fingers wanting to feel the curvature of her breasts.

"Oh totally! I mean, it's REALLY big. But Cody always looked so shy when it grew." Lindsay scooted closer to Bridgette. Not knowing that's she further assisting in her plans.

"Yeah, it's pretty big. It's big because we made it grow like that. Geoff may have looked ok down there, but Cody is gifted. It makes me think of a lot of things." Bridgette slowly placed her hand on Lindsay's thigh, wanting to snake her way up. She needed to be patient, any minute now and it'll happen.

"What did you think about? It must've something really good for you?" Lindsay asked.

"Well…" As she delved into her thoughts, her hand 'unconsciously' went to rub the bombshell's lower lips, but not before answering her question. "I was thinking of how big it has to be… all that pent up stress down there and he just wants to let it out y'know?"

"Mmm… what does that mean?" Lindsay asked. Bridgette hands were getting closer to Lindsay's warm, inviting folds. The thrilling shivers coming from her chest. The squeaks and moans eliciting from her very being, she didn't dare to deny the surfer, it felt so good, and after all of the things that happened, hasn't she earned the chance to feel good? Her hand would grab onto Bridgette's wrist, but instead of pushing her away, she simply guided her hand to her warm, velvet folds.

Bridgette chuckled, she was easily seducing the blonde bombshell, just a little longer and a little more patience, and everything will fall into place. She then answered Lindsay's question, while breathing and licking her neck with the tip to her tongue. "You know what I mean…" She whispered into her ear, "How that big, juicy cock is going to enter my pussy. How he'll fuck me all night, shooting all his stuff inside me. He'll take me to the bed…" like a lioness, she mounted on Lindsay, her hand no longer teasing Lindsay's lower lips and reached towards her shirt, effectively taking it off. She rested the blonde bombshell's head on the pillow, one hand played with Lindsay's breast while the other cupped her cheek.

Bridgette slowly went forward to kiss her. Kissing Geoff was one thing, but when she kissed Lindsay, she felt her body get even hotter… hotter than it had ever been. Once Bridgette slipped her tongue into Lindsay's mouth, the ditzy girl's resistance or lack thereof… shattered into pieces.

Lindsay kissed her back, wanting to feel Bridgette more and more, her hands rushed to take off her own underwear, since her shirt was already removed, why not just do it with nothing restricting them? She then reached up to take off Bridgette's undergarments and let their lower lips kiss and rub together. As they continued, Bridgette talked to her once more.

"His hands all over me… ravaging me throughout the night. Touching me, making me hot all over. But… there's someone else who I've been fantasizing about." She licked Lindsay's lips with her tongue.

"Who?" She said in her lust-filled stupor. Her quivering body melted with every touch.

"You." She answered. "You're so sweet and beautiful and I wanna do all sorts of things with you and Cody. I can't even stop myself anymore, I really want to do this, do you wanna help me? It's not fun without all three of us." Lindsay simply nodded her head.

"You're such a good girl." Bridgette was surprised with herself with her choice of words and actions. Keeping that in mind, she took her phone from under the pillow and showed her a couple texts, while still grinding her body on the bombshell.

_'Hey Cody, you wanna come back and hang with us? It's gonna be just us here.'_

_'Sure, I'll be back in a few.'_

_'Awesome, see u then'_

Then a text came from her phone just now. Bridgette took a glance at what the message said. She smiled at Lindsay and showed it to her.

_'I'm here, heading to the room now.'_

"He's here." The surfer said in a sing-song voice. "Do you wanna do this?" She asked once more.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Lindsay said, finally giving in. Bridgette got off of Lindsay's body and began to run her tongue into her warm inviting folds, twirling and twisting its way to make her moan louder. Before she could feel that sensation longer, both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's me." Cody said. A smile came from the both of them, Lindsay wrapped herself in blankets, while Bridgette was at the door in all her naked glory. She opened the door so only her head peered through.

"Hey Cody, good to see ya."

"Hey, Bridgette, mind if I come in?" Cody asked sheepishly. Little did he know that he'd fallen for Bridgette's trap.

"Sure Cody." She said with a sweet smile. "We don't mind at all." The transitioned into a devilish smirk. There wasn't any time for the geek to react, no time to think either. Bridgette grabbed Cody's shirt and dragged him inside. She quickly shut the door with his own body. After locking the door with her fingers from behind, she looked at Cody's surprised face.

"Hi Cody!" Lindsay cheerily said, she removed the blankets from her figure to reveal her body as well.

Cody was smart enough to process what's going on in the room, Bridgette and Lindsay were naked and that feeling tugging at his collar, were the petite hands of the surfer girl, with her naked body completely pressed onto him as his back was pressed against the wall.

"Lindsay, Bridge… what's going on?" Cody asked feverishly, trying to avoid looking in the wrong areas, like the busty mounds pressed onto his chest. The sultry smile that was on Bridgette's face, or Lindsay walking up towards the both of them.

Even if his eyes looked away, his body naturally had a response: a growing member that Bridgette traced with her fingertip, with his pant guarding it… to his misfortune.

Lindsay began "Bridge and I were totally having fun together, and we really wanted you to join us."

"What?" Cody asked.

"Don't play coy Cody," she unzipped his pants and let his member fall. "You didn't think we wouldn't see the hard-ons you get when Lindsay hugs you, or right now when our bodies are pressed together. To be honest, you've been a really sweet guy and it wouldn't be fair if we didn't include you in this. Since it's all three of us, why don't we make the best of things?" His underwear fell to the floor, and Bridgette began to take off his shirt. She then led the two to the bed, lying Cody on his back and leading Lindsay to get on top of Cody.

"Cody, Lindsay's been really horny lately… won't you be a gentleman and… kiss her lower lips?" She asked. With a smile not only did she see him comply, but Lindsay shivered as she felt him kiss and lick her pussy.

"Hah… Hah, Ohh." Moans erupted from the ditzy blonde's lips as she instinctively moved her hips in pleasure. She felt such a shock to her lower regions that worked her way up to her brain. She could feel Cody, kissing, licking and sucking her folds.

"It feels so good… I… Ahh!" Lindsay squeaked as she felt her clit being played with. His tongue circled it, his mouth sucked on it. It resulted in her moving her hips even rougher.

"Ooh yeah, just like that! I love what you're doing to my kitty Cody!"

"Now, now Lindsay… remember… you can call it your pussy, if you want." After saying that, she takes a look at Cody's member. "You must be so pent up, Cody… don't worry, I'll take care of you." She said as she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock, circling it until it was wet. She proceeded to work the shaft, sucking and licking while going back to the tip. She couldn't help but tease him a little more, as Cody's hips kept thrusting upward, as much as he kept trying to control himself.

She chuckled. "Naughty boy… looks like you can't help yourself." Bridgette said. Cody believed he'd be teased more until he felt her mouth sucking him and licking his cock all over. Following a rhythm, Bridgette kept at it, but the pleasure that Cody experienced became too much to handle.

"MMMPH!" Bridgette felt his hips move upward, shoving his cock deeper into her mouth. There was no mistake, so that's what it had to feel if this was a deep-throated fucking.

'I can't believe he did that. Now that I think about it, I like this lustful part of him. Let's see how far he can go.' Her mind said as she began to take his member all the way down her throat. Not only that, but she snaked her hand to play with her lower regions. As he moved his hips while licking Lindsay's velvet folds, he felt himself getting close to release.

"Hah! Ooh! Ahh! Cody, I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Lindsay said as she kept moving her hips. Bridgette had gotten the message. Both of them were close and she was the only one who hadn't reached that nirvana yet.

To deny or not to deny, that was the question in her mind. Before she even decided, burst of cum entered her mouth filled with such a strange flavor, and it enamored her. She was then taken out of her state when Lindsay finally came and leaned towards the surfer. Grabbing her shoulders and kissing her fervently, desiring to taste her with that hot stuff in her mouth. Lindsay got even closer, taking Bridgette to the bed this time and mounting her as her hands ran over the surfer girl's body.

Cody rose, seeing the two blondes pressed against each other, allowing their inhibitions to be banished for this night. It was only fair that he'd do the same since he was dragged into this.

He did care about Bridgette and Lindsay, they were getting along so well, the geek would even damn and curse himself for letting his hormonal body get the better of him and create 'intimate' fantasies to his mind. But now, there was no reason to.

He wanted to do this, to get it out of his system, to feel what it was like, to love and hold them. This may be the only chance he'll have in his life to experience this.

No way was he going to waste this.

He got up, his raging erection, pulsing and raring to go. He came forward, rubbing Bridgette's hips as he positioned it towards her wet, silky flesh as the tip kissed it.

Bridgette sensed the feeling and stopped kissing Lindsay, desiring to voice her concern. "Cody, don't be so… GYAAH!" She moaned as his shaft entered her body, her lower lips would throb and pulse, indicating her love. Her hips would move in sync with his thrusts, not wanting to make this rough and fast, but savor and worship her slippery petals.

Lindsay would go back to kissing her, causing the surfer girl's eyes to roll back, the bombshell would grind her snatch onto Bridgette's, wanting to participate vicariously through the performance.

Cody rocked her body, allowing the both of them to feel the sweet, shocking sensations that possessed them both. The low satisfying moans of the two blondes caused him to lose control a bit, resulting in deeper and harder thrusts into her body.

"Hah! Hah! Ohh! Keep fucking my pussy! Oh it feels so good!" Bridgette moaned, she moved her body to accommodate his thrusts.

"Bridgette, I can't stop! I don't wanna stop! I wanna do this forever!" He said. His thrusts hit deeper than before, resulting in Bridgette losing her mind to the sinful pleasures. "Do it Cody! Do it! My pussy is aaaaalll yours! Just fuck me! Fuck my pussy raw!" Hearing her beg like that, it awakened his primal instincts to mate with her.

Only a bit longer now…

Bridgette's moans were about to turn to screams. But those screams were silent thanks to Lindsay placing her tongue in her mouth once again, grappling and sucking her with all the lust and desire she had. Bridgette's body tensed, as she realized something… she gave up her sweet love juices over Cody's member. With several more thrusts, he spill a thick, hot load of his cum into her body. Her chambers melting with the feeling of his juices sloshing and mixing inside her.

As his shaft abandoned her lower lips, to his disappointment. Cody saw the zoned out look Bridgette had, as if an out of body feeling swept through her and she didn't want to go back. She looked to the side of the bed, catching her breath at the intense session.

Lindsay looked behind her to see Cody's smiling face, as if he had something planned. He embraced Lindsay from behind, yet she had enough time to twist her body to face him.

They both kissed, opening their mouths and playing tonsil hockey with each other. Cody lied Lindsay next to Bridgette, with the intention of letting the surfer witness their own love making. Cody went lower to sup and taste those wonderful mounds she was gifted with. His hands would dance and tease her stiff, warm nipples and his member would slowly make its way onto Lindsay's wet pussy.

"Ahh! Cody! Just like that!" Lindsay moaned. As he moved deeper into her body, Cody kissed her again, moaning into each other's mouths, his member had thrusted into her.

"I'm sorry Lindsay…" he whispered.

"Hmm?" She wondered.

"I can't take it, you're just so sexy!" He says as his hips moved on their own and fucked her hard. She turned her head to look at Bridgette, having her tongue roll out with her moans growing in volume. Cody witnessed Bridgette sticking her tongue out, wanting to feel a kiss once more from either of them. He leaned down, tongue kissing Lindsay, as Bridgette's tongue was inches away.

They teased her, kissing with such lust, and the fact that they were really getting into it. For Lindsay's silky and smooth legs wrapped around Cody's waist and how Cody's free hand would tease her breasts. Lindsay pulled Cody closer to kiss him more.

"Bridgette, do you love us?" Lindsay asked as she kept kissing the chestnut haired stud.

"Yes." Bridgette replies unconsciously.

"Say it, say you love us!" Lindsay said. "We love you too, we want you! Don't you wanna feel us some more?"

"Yes! Yes! I love you both! I love you both so much, it's driving me crazy!" Bridgette admitted.

"You're such a good girl." Cody remarked. Both him and Lindsay pulled Bridgette close and all three of them kissed each other. Their tongues flickering, dancing and tasting away, as Cody's meaty cock began to swell.

"Lindsay, where do you want it?" Cody asked her.

"Inside me! Do it inside me!" She said in her stupor, of which the chestnut haired boy was willing to comply. He slammed her meat into her even more, making her sprinkle her love juice all over Cody's cock. When that happened, his release drove her over the edge, releasing gobs of his hot spunk deep into her body.

Bridgette wanted to do one more thing, with the both of them, it was known to her thanks to the gossiping in school. She positioned Lindsay to Cody's side, taking her legs and placing it across Cody's groin. But the important part what that her pussy was touching Cody's shaft, then placing her own in alignment. Lindsay and Bridgette's lower lips were smushed together, with Cody's hard dong sandwiched between it.

She began grinding with Lindsay in tow. Cody could only look in amazement as the two blondes was scissoring his cock with fervor. At first his body froze, then it was boiling all over as he felt that all too familiar shock course through his body.

He couldn't say anything, couldn't tell them he was close. He milked this endeavor for all it was worth. As they were grinding faster and faster, his cock spurted waves of cum all over them.

Everything came to an end, all of them lying down together sweaty and sticky from the long session. They all cuddled together with Cody in the middle. Their naked bodies now covered with warm blankets as they began to sleep. Lindsay was the first, Cody was the second, but Bridgette decided to stay awake a little longer. To see how she felt about this…

To be perfectly honest… it was so amazing to her.

To be loved in such a way, to be felt all over and desired in both body and mind made her smile. The emotional pain that Geoff inflicted thanks to his actions washed away completely in that moment. He is the biological father of some random girl's baby, whether he chooses to be a good one or a deadbeat is entirely up to him. She wasn't going to have any stake in that, he had his life and she had hers. If he wanted to screw around and dig a deeper hole for himself, so be it.

She wouldn't choose between Cody and Lindsay, with the both of them not having a definite love life, much less a lover. She wanted to have both, regardless of how it looked. It wasn't just the sex, but it was the fact that they had each other during this predicament. They were healing each other of the individual pain's they've suffered, agony was replaced with love.

This was a new beginning for all three of them and one thing's consistent with all of this: there were no regrets.

* * *

**I'm glad that the one-shot is at an end. Now that it's settled, maybe I can adopt some incomplete TD stories if I can. But for now, I have other obligations to handle. Don't forget to follow/fav & review.**


End file.
